


Sound of Music

by cottagekandi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Maces(of course), SOME GOOD OL VIRGIL POV, This is gonna be bad in about a year, Virgil's spider is a character confirmed, collab with fren, fluff(maybe a lil), yes a musical title but i swear its not like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottagekandi/pseuds/cottagekandi
Summary: (okay yes i know the name is a musical too*but that is why i chose it*)In this world when you turn 13 one of the first things you hear when you wake up each morning , is your soulmate singing in the shower and Virgil is SICK AND TIRED of listening to his soulmate sing 24/7 in his head. At Work. At Home. He hears him everywhere. Either they're humming Disney songs or busting out Hamilton like they're life is a musical. And don't get me started about when they're both trying to listen to music!ᵃˡˢᵒ ᵃ ˡᶦᵗᵗˡᵉ ᵇᶦᵗ ᵒᶠ ᶦⁿᵗʳᵘˡᵒᵍᶦᶜᵃˡ , ᵐᵒᶜᶦᵉᵗ ᵃⁿᵈ ʳᵉᵐᶦˡᵉ ⁽ᵗʰᵉʸ'ʳᵉ ᶦⁿ ᵗʰᵉ ᵇᵍ⁾:3*PS this is my friend work that I help them with if. Her @ is literalnobody1 on wattpad! go check her out!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Marilin Morose

**Author's Note:**

> GO CHECK literalnobody1 ON WATTPADDDDDDDDDDDDDD GO DO ITTTTTTTTTTTTT SHE MADE THIS FIC, I JUST HELPED WITH THE EDITINGGGGG

Virgil groaned. "Dude, it's been 30 times TODAY!" He mutters to himself as he locks his apartment's door and jogs down the stairs.

For the 31st time that day he heard his soulmate hum 'you'll be back' from Hamilton. If it was annoying 30 times ago then it was really annoying the crap out of Virgil now.

He stepped out of the double doors of the apartment building into a rain shower, with the occasional flash of lightning and its echo thunder. He breathed in the smell of the rain, sliding on his headphones and his hood, as he started to walk towards the bus stop. _ah. My favorite weather._ He could tell that his soulmate was listening to his music because the humming stopped. _Ugh. I hate it when they do that. It's like they are silently judging my taste in music._ He walked on, stopping at the bus stop. _Late again._ He thought as he pulled off his headphones.

“HEY! VIRGIL!” Virgil glanced at the sidewalk where one of his coworkers was running towards the bus stop, brown cardigan shielding him from the rain. He sighed. Sure, don't get me wrong. His coworker, Patton is adorable, but his overly peppy attitude can drain Virgil pretty quickly. ”Hey!” Patton hunches over catching his breath. He flops down onto the bench next to Virgil. “So lemme guess. Logans already there?” Virgil sighs. “ Logans always early so yeah!” Patton smiles. “What is your soulmate listening too?” Patton leans towards Virgil, eager for an answer. “Hamilton.” Virgil leans back. “Like always.” He added with a hint of disgust. “You?” “Well, mine is listening to Disney.” Virgil gave a rare smile.

The bus slowly pulled up at the curb. Patton adjusted his glasses and followed Virgil up the iron grate steps. Walking towards the back of the bus, Virgil spotted someone. _Pfft he looks like he's cosplaying some generic disney prince._ He thought as he eyed the man wearing all white with a crimson red sash and a golden crown. The man turned his head to look at him, humming, with his earbuds in. Virgil immediately looked away, a layer of blush rising in his cheeks as he was caught staring at a stranger. The man shrugged and went back to scrolling and tapping on his phone. Virgil paused, halfway to the back, noticing that his soulmate was playing another song. “ When he sees me, Waitress the Musical….” Virgil muttered. It sounded so clear in his mind but he could hear some sort of echo out of his mind. _WAIT! DOES THAT MEAN **THEY’RE** ON THIS BUS?!_ His mind screamed as he swiveled his head to look at everyone on the bus. He estimated about 20 to 30 people were already on the bus. There's no way I'll find them like this. Virgil tried to shrug off the embarrassing excitement that rose up in him. Trying to seem nonchalant he pulled on his headphones and made his way to the back. He flopped down on a cracked leather bus seat near the back and sighed, pulling up his hood. Patton sat next to him, smiling. Virgil pulled up his music app and played his playlist for his favorite songs, turning up the volume to tune out the other people's conversations on the bus. His soulmate apparently sat quietly listening to his music. Annoyed, Virgil had this weird feeling of being watched, and then he turned to look at Patton. ”Whatcha listening to?” Patton slightly leans forward out of curiosity.”Music.” Virgil rolled his eyes.He instantly regretted this. Patton dad mode activated. _uh oh. Boy this is gonna be a long bus ride._ Virgil thought as Patton started spouting off dad jokes and puns to cheer Virgil up.


	2. Panic! at the everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't support Brendon Urie, its just the title of the chapter.

“You are late.” Logan stated, arms crossed, from behind the counter, as Virgil and Patton opened the café door with a jingle. "Hi Logan!” Patton waved. “Bus was late.” Virgil muttered. Logan looked like he was deep in thought. "Greetings, Patton.” Logan adjusted his glasses and continued. "Yes. This is an adequate excuse.” Logan shrugged and went back to wiping off the counter with a damp towel. Patton hummed as he pulled on an apron.

Virgil pulled off his hoodie, revealing a dark purple torn shirt. “Did we not have a conversation about adequate work apparel.” Logan approached Virgil in the backroom. Virgil shrugged, his mind elsewhere, pulling on a black apron. Logan sighed, holding the bridge of his nose like he had a headache. “Just make sure that tomorrow you're wearing a polo shirt like me and Patton.” Logan said monotone with the slightest hint of frustration. “Fine.”

Virgil sauntered over to the counter, leaning over the register. He heard the door Jingle, screaming that someone entered the café. “Hello, what can I getcha?” Virgil sat up, yawning. A couple walked up to the counter, one already with a coffee in hand. The other adjusted his glasses to see the chalkboard menu behind him. "Uh, how about just two caramel frappes?” The guy with sunglasses yawned. “Alright! And what name?” Virgil faked a peppy attitude and smiled. "Uh, Emile.” The couple sat down at a table, laughing about a cartoon or something. Virgil handed the order to Logan who immediately started on it. Patton walked from table to table giving them a quick cleaning. “Emile!” Logan shouted, setting the two coffee drinks on the counter.

The door rings out again. “Hello, how may I help you?” Virgil asked. “Hey. uh I'm looking for my brother. He didn’t happen to come in here shouting something about deodorant did he?” _oh. Its Princy from the bus._ Virgil looked a little surprised that he was actually talking to him. “ Looks like me but with a mustache? Insane look in his eyes?” He leaned forward. Virgil just stared. “Would and could possibly threaten your life with a prop mace?” He pleaded. “Uh. oh. uh. No?” Virgil muttered, mad at himself for spacing out. “Ok, Thanks! I’ll just leave my number here just in case. Also one mocha cappuccino for delivery!” The prince ran out of the door. “WAIT!” Virgil shouted Jumping over the counter to the door. “ WE DON'T DO DELIVERIES!” Virgil opened the door and shouted to the street. Everyone turned to stare at him. _well shit._ Virgil silently cursed at himself for drawing that much attention to himself. Face turning red, he walked back into the café and straight into the back room, coming back out 10 minutes later. 

~*(time skip - about an hour or two later)*~

The door rang out for the third time that day. “Man, today sure is slow!” Patton smiled, talking to Virgil while he swept. Logan looked down, from the stepstool where he was cleaning the blackboard. Virgil looked away from Patton to see who entered the building. "Hello, how can I hel- oh it's you.” Virgil said his peppy act melted like a popsicle in summer. “Really you think that a wardrobe change and a fake mustache would convince me that you're a different person?” Virgil snorted. “I may be stupid but I'm not an idiot.” “Um, Virge?” Patton held up his phone. The man's number was dialed up and ringing. The other man held up his phone. "Now where we?” He smiled crazily.

Virgil dodged a foam mace and jumped over the counter for the second time today. This time someone was chasing him. Virgil squeaked as he dodged two fake ears that came flying out of nowhere. The man laughed. In the background Logan calmly stepped off of his step-ladder and walked behind the mystery man. His arm shot out and grabbed the man's neck. His hand tensed and the man fell to his knees. The attacker held his hand to his neck for a second before looking up and responding, “Do you do that with every person you just meet or just me?” Logan promptly kicked him in the face and he passed out.

“AlRiGhT! EVerYONe PaUSe!” The man’s brother busted into the café with a loud ring. "oh.” Roman stared down at Remus, unconscious on the floor. “Come on Remus. Let's get you home.” He heaved up his brother and dragged him to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps. I will be posting randomly because school


	3. J. Delightful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the 100 hits and 19 kudos! but make sure to check out the other author on wattpad(her only social media) @literalnobody1

Virgil didn't realize he had fallen until he slowly and shakily got up from the cafe floor and shambled to the back room. He sat down at a plastic folding table, head in his hands, taking shaky breaths. “In light of today,” Virgil’s head snapped up, looking towards Logan, standing in the doorway. “I suppose I could let you go home for the rest of the day.” Virgil, never making eye contact, stood up, took off his apron and grabbed his stuff.

He lightly brushed against Logan, walking towards the glass door. Pushing it open he realized It was still raining outside and within seconds, he was soaked through. Instead of waiting by the bus stop as usual, he kept trudging through the rain, still in shock. _What if that mace had been real? What if Logan didn’t know how to stop him? Will Remus come back?_ Virgil started to get more nervous, probably hyperventilating, his sides heaving, hunching over in the rain against a light pole to attempt to calm down and regain his balance. “Hey!” Virgil hardly heard the person’s voice. “Hey are you alright?” A man ran over, but he was hardly recognisable in the downpour. As he got closer Virgil saw a man dressed in black and yellow with a bowler hat. A small voice in the back of his head muttered why everyone dressing up as stereotypical Disney characters though? “O-oh yeah. I'm okay.” Virgil stood up. “You sure?” The man asked. “Y-yeah.”

~*(time skip- 30 minutes later)*~

Virgil walked up to his door, keys in hand. He quietly shut the door behind him. “Charlotte! I'm home!” Virgil peeked into the desert themed terrarium, spying his pet. “Hi there Charlotte.” he mumbles as he picks up the brown tarantula out of her mini paradise. He set her down on the floor, and she scuttled away towards the couch. _Ugh. Im soaked._ Virgil noticed the wet trail following behind him and the water that dripped from his purple hair. Meh. I’ll mop it up later….probably.. He grabbed a pair of clothes and closed the bathroom door.

~*(10 min later)*~

Virgil stepped out of the bathroom and onto the black carpet. He looked around his badly furnished bedroom. A desk sat in the corner collecting dust, and a black bookshelf leaned against the grey wall, covered in clothes. Virgil heaved a sigh and pulled off a black tee-shirt from the top, throwing it on the floor. He could faintly hear his soulmate slowly humming along to another musical song.

Virgil glanced over at a corner. There a bass guitar sat propped up in the corner, collecting a film of dust. Hesitantly, he picked it up holding it like he had played it all of his life( in fact he had). He had stopped playing once he turned 13, terrified that his soulmate would judge him for his music. He plucked one of the strings. A low note quietly thrummed from the unplugged bass.The voice didn't waver. Taking a deep breath, Virgil plugged the aux cord into an amp and sat down on his mattress. He raised his hand getting ready to play, but he hesitated. _Nope! Nononono nu uh._ Virgil hastily set down the bass, and unplugged it. He stood up and left the room without saying another word.


	4. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :)

Hours later, Virgil sat up on his couch, yawning. He stood up, surveying the now dark room, since the sun had set behind the dark rain clouds. Just know remembering that he set down Charlotte onto the floor. He scanned the room looking for her until he saw that she had climbed her way back into the terrarium. 

He shrugged and walked over to the kitchen, his stomach whining since he hadn't eaten at all that day. He reached into the fridge and grabbed out a white monster and popped it open. He set the can down on the counter and stuck his hand into his hoodie pocket, reaching for his phone. His hand brushed a scrap of paper, and he pulled it out. It was Princy’s number scrawled in fancy loops. He didn’t remember putting it in there but he figured as much that Patton, who multiple times had tried playing matchmaker since Virgil had always dreaded meeting his soulmate, had stuffed it in there. He had done this multiple times, asking them for their numbers and handing them to Virgil with that dumb smile on his face. Virgil had always hated it but it made Patton happy, so he didn’t really say anything about it. Later on he would always throw them in the trash, but something kept him from throwing out the man’s beautifully written number.

He was about to set the scrap down on the counter, leaving it for him to decide later whether he would toss it, until his phone sounded in a new notification. He pulled it out of his pocket checking the screen.  _ Ugh just another news report.  _ He set it down on the counter next to the number and grabbed his monster. Sticking his hand into the terrarium, Charlotte climbed up his shoulder and onto his head. “Aww so you wanna watch Disney with me?” He always loved making bitter, cynical remarks to mistakes and lapses in movies. He sat down on the couch, carefully so he wouldn't throw off Charlotte, and slumped backwards. He reached for the remote, flipping to the Dvd player and turned on Cinderella. “You know what? Why didn't the “fairy godmother” just save her dad? I mean that was possible. And why did he marry her in the first place?” Virgil shrugged and yawned. Minutes later he nodded off to sleep.

~*( the next day)*~

Virgil woke with a start, hearing his alarm from the kitchen. _ Oh shit! What time is it?  _ The movie was long since over and the DvD logo was bouncing around the screen. He jumped up from the couch, noticing the clock on the DvD player flashing 9 A.M.  _ CRAP IM LATE FOR WORK!  _ Virgil scrambled to the kitchen to turn off his alarm. Running with his phone in hand, to his bedroom, he dug through his closet to look for a polo shirt.  _ Ah screw it!  _ He ran back into the living room, grabbed his keys and was out the door within seconds. He locked the door behind him and pulled up his hood. It was still raining, Virgil noticed as he left the apartment complex, racing down the sidewalk. 

15 minutes later he was at the cafe, breathing heavily. Logan, as much of a workaholic as he was, looked up from cleaning, unfazed. “ So you decided to show up after all.” Logan walked over towards the door. “S- sorry. I overslept.” Virgil said, bent over his hands on his knees, panting. “Hey Logan. Oh hey kiddo!” Patton smiled, coming out of the break room. “ And I see you didn't put on a polo.” Logan crossed his arms and frowned. “Oh wow. Look Patton! A facial expression from Logan. That’s like a once in a lifetime ordeal.” Virgil brushed past an appalled Logan. “Now Virgil, you know Logan just has a hard time showing expressions.” Virgil ignored Patton and sauntered towards the breakroom. Patton followed him, still lecturing. 

Virgil pulled off his hoodie and Patton screamed. “SPIDER!” He pointed at Virgil’s hair. Charlotte Leapt off of his head and onto Patton’s.  _ Well shit.  _ Logan burst into the room. Patton, still screaming, leapt into Logan’s arms, bridal style. Virgil promptly ran forward and caught the flying tarantula as Patton violently shook his head. “EVERYONE STOP!” Logan shouted. He carefully set Patton on the floor. “Why would you warrant bringing this. Thing. To work as okay?” Logan glared at Virgil. “I-it was an accident. I fell asleep. And i'm sorry Patton, I forgot she was on my head” Virgil turned to Patton. “I-its alright. Although I didn’t take you for the creepy crawly death dealer type.” Patton gave a weak smile. Logan, still glaring, decided to actually stop being mad for once and said “Well, there's no use dwelling on it now. Virgil, how far away is your home?’ “Uh, Maybe a 10-15 minute walk.” “Ok, but just this once, you can go put your pet away. Since I doubt that it can be in this cafe. This better not happen again.” “Right.” Virgil hurried out of the door, nearly slipping in a puddle. 

When he arrived, he scrambled up the steps of his apartment and unlocked his door. He could hear his soulmate singing some song he couldn't recognize as he set Charlotte in her terrarium. He scrambled out of his apartment and locked the door.

Virgil, once again ran into the cafe, out of breath. “Greetings, Virgil.” Logan didn't look up from making coffees for that cute couple who seems to always be there. The shorter one with glasses smiled and thanked Logan as they sat down together, probably to talk more about cartoons, given that their bags have many pins relating to cartoons on them. Virgil pulled on his black apron and slouched at the counter. 

The door rang, and Virgil finally noticed how dark and stormy it had gotten since he came back from his apartment. Three men came in running from the storm. Virgil looked over to see the Prince, his brother, and that other guy he met on the street. “Oh no no no.” Virgil glared at the Prince and Remus. “What?” Remus smiled. “Uhh. Logan?” Virgil tried to get Logan’s attention. “Oh yes.” Logan looked up. “Uh Patton is in the breakroom Janus. As for you.” Logan looked at Remus. “We reserve the right to refuse service to anyone.” Logan pointed to the sign. “Oh I don't want anything.” Remus shrugged and sat down at a booth. “Uhh. I’ll take a Tall Cafe misto.” Logan lost all expression in his face (not like he had much before) and turned around to start on the man’s coffee. “Soo…” He turned to virgil. “What's your name?” Virgil stared at him in disbelief. “Uh. it’s on my apron, idiot.”  _ seriously how dense is this idiot. _ “Oh right. Well my name’s Roman” He takes a deep bow. A heavy shade of blush coats Virgil’s face. "You don’t have to do that?!” Virgil hissed. “Well Mr. Virgil. Would it be too forward to ask for your number?”  _ is- is he- is he  _ **_seriously_ ** _ flirting with me?  _ “Yes, yes it would be.” Virgil spat. “Oh right! I already have yours.” Roman puffed out his chest, proudly. “What?” Virgil glared. “ Yes! I got it from your little happy friend” If Virgil wasn’t already feeling an emotional rollercoaster, now he is. “Patton, gave you my number?” “yes, he thought I should have apologized for the incident with my brother.” Logan, now finished with the mans-  _ no, his name is Roman  _ Romans coffee, turned around and handed Virgil his drink, which he handed to Roman. “Here you go. That will be $2.35” “Huh? Oh, yea. Thanks” He got out his wallet and fished out his debit card. I handed him his receipt and he went to the table with his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sorry about the long (read: HUGE) gap between chapters! I haven't been feeling pretty motivated recently. Again, sorry! (||_ _)

Virgil stared through the glass storefront at the raging storm outside.  _ Looks like no ones leaving soon...Nor coming in  _ Virgil sighed and glanced over at Roman and Remus’ table. Nothing much seemed to be happening and decided to distract himself, given that his boss might not get mad, and so after a few minutes of Virgil scrolling through his phone Patton came out of the breakroom smiling. The man named Janus followed. “Oh hey.” he waved at Virgil. “You good now?” Virgil looked at him quizzically. “Remember yesterday? I asked if you were ok?” Janus offered. 

Virgil's head piped up, “Oh yeah right. Yeah I'm good.” Virgil shrugged. 

“After you walked away I came in here for a coffee.” Janus smiled.

“Cool.” Virgil put in his earbuds and turned on some music. “Logan, I'm going on my break.” He wandered over to a booth for privacy. In the corner of his eye, Roman sat up straight, surprised. Virgil sent him a weird look but soon looked back to his phone, scrolling through tumblr. 

Around 5 minutes had passed and Virgil got bored, so he started to go to Spotify and listened to something. He hears humming from outside of his head, but also inside the cafe. He tries not to make a scene when he quickly looks up from his phone to survey the room.  _ No not those people because they are talking with each other (also they look like a couple sooo). Hmmm. not them either?  _ He finally looks at the last table with occupants, Roman and Remus. He couldn’t see Remus from where he was sitting(which might be a good thing) but he could see Roman. Judging by the humming that he was hearing in his head the song being hummed was “Kiss the Girl” From the Little Mermaid. As whenever the humming stopped Remus, as if on cue, under his breath said “Ain’t that song a little bit contradictory?” Roman quickly silenced him by saying “8987978984848948949+4+469+9+9+4+4+46  **_:)_ ** ” **(A/N from both authors, our humor is so broken)** Virgil was so confused with what he just said  _ did he just speak numbers as a reply then somehow said “:)” wait… HOW DID  _ **_I_ ** _ DO THAT????  _

+`~REWIND~`+

Roman quickly silenced him by saying “shshshshshshsh,” and giggled underneath his hand. Virgil’s lips quirked up slightly.  _ god he’s an idiot.  _ Virgil looked down at his phone and started to play a song. ‘ things we used to share’ blared from his earbuds. Roman suddenly jumped up from the booth, seemingly spooked.. 

Confirming his suspicions, Virgil got up, alarmingly normal for any human being and was unsettling calm, and went into the cafe’s restroom. He closed the door and tried to attempt to calm himself down (again). Virgil slumped down on the toilet seat, head in hands, mind racing, fear crawling up his throat. 

**_What did I just see?_ ** __

_ Maybe it was just a coincidence?  _

**_What did I just do?!_ ** __ Virgil started to breath harder until his head was getting light from hyperventilating, eyesight getting blurry. 

**_Virgil, you need to stop overreacting to everything. God, why do I have to be this way?_ **

**** _ Wait, no Virgil stop. You are going to pass out from not breathing. What would Logan tell you?  _

**_What would Logan tell me?!?_ ** He began to contemplate for what Logan would do for a solid nanosecond. 

_ Logan would probably tell you to calm down. _ ****

**_Yea but how?_ ** ****

_ “Breath in for 7 hold for 4 and out for 8.” Isn't that what he always says? “ what are 5 things you can see?” _

**_uhhh toilet paper. Stall graffiti. The toilet. The drain. The tiles on the floor._ ** __

_ “What are 4 things you can feel?”  _

**_lightheadedness. Dread. The air freshener spraying. My clothes._ **

_ ”  _ _ what are 3 things you can hear?” _ ****

**_the Air conditioner. Logan making coffee. Water pipes_ **

__ _ “What are two thing you can smell?” _ __

**_The ai_ ** _ r freshener. Deodorant . _

_ “And what is one thing you can taste?”  _

_ Coffee.  _

Virgil’s breathing slowed down as he took long shaky breaths, wiping his eyes with is shirt sleeves haphazardly. “Okay okay,” Virgil leaned back against the cold tile wall. He stood up and walked over to the line of sinks along the wall. Leaning over one he took another deep breath, splashed water on his face, and wiped his face with his arm. He sighed as he opened the bathroom door and walked back to his booth. There his phone sat, still playing music.

“Your break is up.” Logan said, as if appearing out of nowhere. “Oh.” Virgil slightly flinched and slowly stood up, trying not to show that he was clearly startled.  _ No one's gonna buy coffee _ **_in the middle of a landlocked hurricane!_ ** Awkwardly sliding out of the booth sideways, he sighed, catching Roman’s attention. _ Really?  _ He gave a shining prince smile that made Virgil's ears burn and his face red. Virgil quickly sped towards the backroom to put on an apron. As he shuffled out of the room, tying his apron behind his back in a bow, he noticed hail hitting the glass storefront.  _ Great. Overtime.  _ Virgil glanced at the silver clock hanging on the wall. It read 1 PM. He sighed.

~.~

Hours passed and since no customers in their right mind would be out there. Virgil spent his time leaning on the counter, scrolling on his phone or cleaning. “Hey Logan. I'm going on break.” Patton smiled.  _ I'll never understand how he can always smile. It must hurt  _ Virgil mused. “Alright.” Logan said. Patton practically skipped over to the table where Janus was sitting; Janus smiled. Virgil sighed looked back at the floor where he was mopping. 

“You sure enjoy sighing a lot.” Virgil jumped. Roman burst out laughing as an embarrassed Virgil heaves himself upwards after slipping on the wet floor. “Here let me help you.” Roman reaches out and takes Virgil's hand, pulling him up. “So. Do you need something? Or are you just here to laugh?” Virgil snapped, wringing out his apron. Roman smirked and said “Nah. I was just bored of Remus being inappropriate.”

“So you left him alone?” Virgil raised his eyebrows. 

“Oh shit!” He whirled around and Virgil laughed.  _ Really? Im getting to the point where i dont know if hes actually stupid or just trying to be funny.  _ Virgil glanced over romans shoulder. “Looks like he's flirting with your friend over there.” There Remus was, sitting on the counter, talking to Logan. “Oh Logan? He's not my friend, he's just my boss.” “Well, either way he's making him pretty flustered” He gestured to Logan's reddening face, trying to keep a straight face. “Either that or he's talking about something embarrassing and inappropriate, so bad that even Logan's showing emotion.” Virgil muttered. “Haha. Give my brother some credit. At least he's inherited a fraction of my charm.” Roman laughed. 

“Charm?”

“Well what else do you call it? Allure? Appeal? Spell?” He leaned forward, really putting on that full of himself prince act. “Disgust?” Virgil rolled his eyes. Giving an exaggerated gasp Roman nudged Virgil with his elbow, jokingly.

”ah-HA! I knew I could make you smile!”

“You mean grimace?” Virgil tilted his head slightly, not looking up from mopping the floor.

”You know you're really laying the brooding and emo act on really hard, Hot Topic.” 

“Aww. You think I'm hot.”

Romans face grew a layer of blush. He was NOT about to get out-flirted by an emo with too much eyeshadow.   



End file.
